Three Kisses
by Lady Merlin
Summary: yesh, I know that Touchstone and Sabriel kissed only 2 times in the book, but I'll write the third one. What they're thinking.


Heya, I've decided to write (elaborate) (I know, I'm sick) about Sabriel and Touchstone's first three kisses. Yesh, I know that there are only two in the book, but I'll write the third one. Is in conjunction with my other story,_ The Future_ the one in which I continue from where Garth Nix left off in Sabriel. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I own no one. Whatever's in italics, is Garth Nix'. I've just taken it out of the book. Ok? And the characters are his too.

"_Think of Life!" screamed Sabriel, her voice only just audible through the pure note. She could feel Touchstone dying, his will insufficient to hold him to Life. He seemed almost to expect this sudden summons into Death. _

_  
"Fight it!" she screamed again, dropping her sword to slap him across the face. "Live!" _

_Still he slipped away. Desperate, she grabbed him by the ears and kissed him savagely, biting his lip, the salty blood filling both their mouths. His eyes cleared and she felt him concentrate again, concentrate on Life, on living. His sword fell and he brought his arms up around her and returned her kiss. Her he put his head on her shoulder, and she on his, and they held each other tightly till the single note of Astarael slowly died._

_Silence came at last. Gingerly, they let each other go. Touchstone shakily groped around for his sword, but Sabriel lit a candle before he could cut his fingers in the dark. They looked at each other in the flickering light. Sabriel's eyes were wet, Touchstone's mouth bloody. _

"_What was that?" Touchstone asked huskily._

"_Astarael," replied Sabriel. "The final bell. It calls everyone who hears it into Death." _

**Ok? That was the excerpt. I don't own it. Now comes my interpretation of it. Is it just me or does everyone find it strange (and sweet) that Sabriel's kiss seems to increase Touchstone's willpower to live? Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! BTW, I'm writing one in Sabriel's POV and another in Touchstone's POV**

**Sabriel**

"Think of Life!" screamed Sabriel, terrified that she would loose him. In that position, in that situation, she had no time to ask why her mind had phrased it that way, 'loose him'. She was struggling to prevent herself from listening to the clear beautiful peal of bell. But she was forced, she could feel Touchstone dying… It was like he himself thought he would…

"Fight it!" she screamed again, on the verge of tears. She dropped her sword, her only defence and slapped him across the face in a desperate attempt to make him live. "Live!" she cried.

Still he slipped away, she didn't know what to do… part of her was desperate, wanting him to live… and another part was grieving because she might never have a chance. Then her mind stopped again. _Have a chance to WHAT_ she thought, _WHAT? _And it hit her, she might never have to chance to tell him that she loved him…

She had to tell him, and without a second thought, she grabbed him by the ears and planted her lips on his. She didn't know why, but it was like a fire kindled within her, some wild insane animalistic desire or passion arose, and she had to tell him. She bit his lip in an attempt to show that… She didn't know, show what? Just to show something. She didn't care. She was lost in his kiss, his salty blood tainting her mouth.

His eyes were open and she could see them clearing, they began to focus, and she could also feel him wanting to live. Later she would have wondered why her kiss did that to him, why it made him want to live again, but right them she was just filled with overwhelming joy.

She heard a clank of metal as he dropped his sword and his arms went around her, first hugging her, then as his finger buried themselves in her long black tangled hair, returning her kiss. What was it, she would have thought, was it that he was truly returning the kiss, or was it that he realised that the kiss, the connection to another human being would keep him alive? Subconsciously, she wished it was the first one.

As her tongue was about to slip into his mouth, she realised that both of them were probably short on air. (A/N: mehehehe…) She groaned mentally, then wondered why as she buried her face in his shoulder, smelling the scent of wood, spices, musk… She seriously didn't know why she groaned mentally. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she realised that her brain had wanted her to continue her, hem, entrance. (A/N: Gawd I'm sick…)

The last peals of the bell died out, and she slowly 'unlatched' herself from him, not trusting her own legs. Her knees were about to buckle. Touchstone was already on the ground, searching for his sword. She felt slightly disappointed, it seemed like her kiss had meant noting to him. She sat down and lit a candle before he hurt himself.

Touchstone looked up, both of them were sitting on their knees. The flickering candle was set down by Sabriel as her eyes gazed into his. She could feel them watering, and she could see that his lips had a tinge of blood on them. It was finally silent…

"What was that?" Touchstone asked huskily.

"Astarael, the Final Bell. It calls everyone who hears it into Death." Sabriel replied.

**How was that? I liked it… sorry, but I did. As you can tell, some of my thoughts were unable to be put in words… (turns pink) I can't help it. Sorry. But either way, I'm pretty sure Touchstone's POV will be tougher… have fun!**

**Touchstone**

"Think of Life!" he heard someone screaming. He tried, he tried to pull back his thoughts from eternal bliss, but it was difficult… he could feel the burden relaxing off his shoulders, his heart beating slower, her breath coming deeper and easier…

"Fight it!" someone screamed again, and he realised that it was Sabriel, and he felt a twinge on his cheek. "Live!" she cried, but he wondered, why?

He was moving away, he could see Sabriel infront of himself, it was like he was a third person.

Suddenly, he felt something soft on his lips. Sweet and luxurious, like chocolate, or butter. He could also taste something tangy, salty, almost. It was like heaven. He slowly felt himself focus in, eager for more. He wanted to feel it, he felt like he wanted to own it. Suddenly there, he realised, it was Sabriel, and she was kissing him… And he noticed that her eyes were open and she was smiling… what did it mean? He could taste his own blood in his mouth, and in hers… scared that he had hurt her with the berserkers side, he dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around her, his mind spinning, checking for injury.

He couldn't help it. He kissed her back, his mouth yearned to continue forever. Suddenly, he felt light headed, he was disturbed before he realised their lack of oxygen. He pulled away at the same time she did and put his head on her shoulder, feeling hers on his.

It was amazing, he was just thinking of letting go, not caring… now, all of a sudden, her kiss, her lips, her attention had made him want to stay alive. It was like, he was in love…

There was sudden silence as the bells stopped. He gently let go of her, scared what would happen if he did. "What was that?" Touchstone asked.

"Astarael, the Final Bell. It calls all who hear it into Death." Sabriel replied. Touchstone rolled his eyes. They both knew that that wasn't what Touchstone had been referring to.

**Well? I think literature essays have influenced my style of writing… I don't know. I hope it was good. I know I slacked off for Touchstone, but I didn't know what to write. REVIEW!**


End file.
